The return
by bender258
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had left camp after the Giant war, asking the gods to let them be For sixteen years they get their freedom, that is until the gods arrive at Percys house asking for his help


**Percy Pov**

I sat in the car circle at Yellow Fish High School. I was here to pick up my kids. Now I know what you're thinking, I have kids? Yeah, I found it hard to believe too, but it had been sixteen years since the end of the Giant war. And yes Annabeth and I had been really young when we had our kids, but you know things happen. Since the war ended Annabeth and I had distanced ourselves from the camp and our friends. It was probably one of the hardest things we had ever done, but it was worth it. We hadn't been attacked since the end of the war, so our kids knew nothing about who we actually were.

The doors on my car opened snapping me out of my thoughts. My daughter Silena sat in the front seat, she had my green eyes and jet black hair, but curly like her mothers. She wore a blue low cut shirt and a pair of short shorts that should've gotten her sent home. I couldn't believe her mother let her buy those. Her twin brother Luke also had my eyes but he had close cropped blonde hair. He was dressed more conventionally in a plain red V-neck and black gym shorts.

"How was your day guys?" I asked turning to look at them.

"It was fine I guess," Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Silena just ignored me and pulled out her cellphone. I reached over and grabbed it out of her hand.

"I said how was your day?" I said a bit more forcibly looking over at her.

"It was school Dad, how do you think it was?" She grabbed my hand holding the phone, "Can I have my phone back now?"

I shook my head, "No I think you can go without this for a little while. Besides, when I was your age I didn't even own a phone."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I hate you,"

I cracked a smile and looked at her, "I love you too."

I turned back to look at Luke, " So what was wrong with your day?"

He glanced back up at me and shook his head, "No it was nothing, don't worry about it."

Silena turned back to look at him, "I know what happened, you want me to tell him or do you."

Luke glared at her with a look I was apparently famous for, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but brother dear, I would only love to tell Dad all the drama going on in your life right now." She said smiling back at him.

"Silena, if Luke doesn't want to say then that's his business. I will say this though, no matter how complicated my life got, I never kept it from my parents. I'm just saying." I said glancing in my rear view mirror at Luke.

Silena sighed, "You were obviously a weird child Dad, no cell phone and you were an open book to your parents? I could never do that."

I smiled, "Trust me if you had the childhood I had had you would understand"

"Whatever," She sighed looking out the window.

We drove in silence for a while. Sometimes it made me laugh how different my children's lives were from the one I had lived. Their problems consisted of kids not liking them or their crush dating someone else. I had to live each day in fear that I would die and not be able to live till I was old enough to have kids. But I was glad I had worked as hard as I did as a teenager, because now, I could sit back and give my children the life they deserved.

"Hey Dad, I got track practice tonight, can you drive me out there?" Silena asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I got you, what time is it at?"

"Uhh, I think it's… seven to eight," She said, again making a face I was famous for when I was thinking.

"Luke, when does basketball start?" I asked, he was being unusually quiet today.

"It's not for another few weeks." He answered looking down at his hands.

I would have to find out if everything was alright, hopefully it was. This was probably one of the things I looked forward to least about kids, high school. I knew for me high school was hectic, but for a normal kid it had to be a lot worse.

We finally arrived home and Silena jumped out of the car as soon as I put it in park. I opened my door and shouted at her to take the trash out. Luke got out much more slowly, dragging his backpack with him across the ground.

I got out of the car and threw my arm around his shoulder, "Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?"

He just looked at me and nodded and I saw sadness in his eyes. I patted him on the shoulder, hoping he would say something. He just shrugged my arm off and walked away to his room.

I entered my house and smiled, it had Annabeth written all over it. Her being the crazy architect nerd she was had made most of the things in the house. Our dining room table was actually made by her. It was white wood intricately carved by her; she had stayed up late after work for a month to make this table. The chairs were white with black trim, the backs were carved in the same design as the table.

Our counters in the kitchen were literally stone from the sea floor that I had brought up with me. Annabeth had even taken some time to shape all of it up and make it look real nice. Every dresser in our house was designed by Annabeth and even the couch had been made by her. She had taken up sowing as a way to feel more connected to her mother Athena; she was really good at it too.

As sort of a joke I had convinced her to get a fish tank in our home. The fish loved it here, always calling me Lord or praising me as I walked around the house. Sometimes on occasion when I was bored and had nothing better to do I would talk to them and they loved it. For some reason they thought I was the best thing since sliced cheese. Being the son of Poseidon had its perks I guess.

Our house had no pictures of our childhood in them. We had wanted to drive that part of our lives completely out. There were only pictures of Annabeth and I as seniors in high school decorating our house; and of course the kids. Our bedroom was decorated with owls. Annabeth had even found a head board to our bed with owls carved into it. There was even these creepy owl carve outs hanging on our walls.

I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, feeling like I was going crazy. I missed my old life, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. Mostly though I missed my friends who had gotten me through some of the worst times in my life. If it wasn't for them, I would never have been able to do the things I had done. The only time I felt like I could actually get past my past was when Annabeth was here. She made me feel complete and as long as I had her I could do anything; even give up my old life. The only problem was she worked all day and I only got to see her a few hours a day.

"Hey Dad, can I eat your left overs from dinner last night?" Silena asked poking her head in my door.

I nodded, "I suppose."

"Thanks," she said smiling and skipping out of my room.

I sat up in the bed and noticed for the first time that Riptide was in my hand. I guess I pulled it out on habit. I still carried it with me everywhere I went just to feel safe. I still couldn't believe I had had it for this long and how reliable of a weapon it was when I needed it.

I sighed and decided I need to do something before I went crazy with boredom. I changed my clothes into a pair of gym shorts and a black tang top. Of course the gym shorts had pockets in them.

I walked into Lukes room and saw him playing video games, "Hey I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

He just nodded at me to acknowledge he had heard me. Luke still looked a little down but he didn't want to talk about it. He might tell his mom, he was always closer to her than he was to me.

I found Silena sitting in the living room watching tv eating my burger from last night, "Hey, I'm going out for a walk."

She snorted, "It's not like you need to."

I laughed, "Well if I stop running I might start to look like an old man."

I had kept in shape since my teenage years and for some reason Silena hated it when I worked out. Annabeth was still just as beautiful as well even after two kids and Silena was jealous of her for that too.

"Later," I called walking out the front door.

The beautiful weather from a few minutes ago had quickly disappeared. The Sun was now covered up by dark clouds that were quickly progressing across the sky. The wind was cool from the rain that has yet to fall. Knowing what I knew, I had to chuckle, Zeus was apparently mad at the people of Miami. I got a sudden chill in my bone, like something was about to go very wrong. I shuddered, it had been years since I had gotten a feeling like that.

I shook it off and began to run around my neighborhood. There were a ton of people who lived here and they were all good people. As I jogged a few people smiled and waved at me. Most of the people who lived here were older than Annabeth and I, but they seemed to find us the cutest things in the world.

I guess I should explain why we chose to live in Miami. Well there was tons of water which was a big draw for me and it wasn't too far from New York so I could still see my Mom. Other than that we chose it because it was far enough away from our old life that we could be free of it.

Halfway through my jog it started to pour rain. The rain was refreshing after the long hard jog and rejuvenated me for the last stretch. I could hear thunder in the distance and I knew Zeus was playing with his bolt.

I arrived home a half an hour later with my shirt off. The rain was still falling relentlessly and I figured there was no point in wearing it anymore. Needless to say a few women driving past slowed down to check me out.

Before I reached my door I got that feeling again like I was being watched. I turned around and looked out over my front yard and saw no one. The most unsettling part about the feeling I was getting? It felt like a gods presence.

I opened my door a bit warily and slipped inside. I saw both my kids sitting on the couch watching the tv and they both jumped when I opened the door. I figured they were just watching a scary movie. Silena quickly dispelled that thought.

"Dad, there's people watching us outside." She said with a quiver in her voice.

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach, so I wasn't imagining this feeling. I cursed, I thought I was past all this in my life.

"Did they do anything to you guys?" I asked going to the couch and pulling them both close.

"They knocked on the door and asked for you. When we told them you weren't home they began talking to each other in another language and walked away. They sat at the end of the driveway for a long time too, a few minutes ago they walked away for some reason." Luke said shaking a little bit.

"What have I told you guys about opening the door to strangers when your mother or I aren't home?" I said patting their backs.

"I know, I know, but Dad these guys looked crazy." Luke said pulling away slightly. "The two of them were decked out in Greek robes. They used your full name too."

I sighed, so I had two gods looking for me and they needed me so desperately they had to disturb my children. I got angry real quick and almost wished they would come back so I could give them a piece of my mind.

A minute later my prayers were answered, there was a knock at the door and I could sense a pulsating power outside my door. I motioned for my kids to stay on the couch and I crossed the room to my door. I swung the door open and was greeted by two people I never wanted to see again.

"Percy, it's so good to see you again," my dad said pushing his way past me into my house. His brother accompanied him into my house as well.

I glared at them, "What do you want? I believe the last time we spoke I told you I was done."

"Son, that's no way to speak to your father. You do want to set a good example for your children right?" My father, Poseidon said to me. He looked the same as he had sixteen years ago, black hair, sea green eyes and the kind face that told you he smiled a lot.

"You have no right to be here," I growled at them.

"Oh but Mr. Jackson, I do believe we do," Zeus said standing next to his brother. He too looked the same as I remembered stormy blue eyes, black hair with a little bit of gray here and there.

"Dad, who are these people?" Silena asked walking behind me.

I shielded her back from them with my arm, "Their nobody important."

Zeus glared at me, "Nobody important, is that all we are to you know? After all we have done for you?"

After all they had done for me? I had suffered to keep them from falling twice in the span of five years and the best they could offer me both times was immortality. Then when I asked for something that was reasonable they would get all mad at me for asking them to better themselves. They could care less what I had been through, all they thought I was was a pawn for them to take advantage of.

"So the one thing I asked you to do after saving you guys for the second time and you ignore it and you're here on my doorstep. Right, you've done so much for me." I growled at them. Luke came up behind me too, so I shielded him and Silena from my family.

"I do remember there being one little exception to your ah, little request." Zeus said, still glaring at me. Poseidon was looking at me with a hint of sadness on his face and I couldn't bare to look at him so I turned back to Zeus.

"What exception are you talking about? I don't recall there being any loophole in my terms."

"We told you, we shall leave you alone so long as our world no longer needs you. For the past sixteen years our world has been peaceful, but now a new threat has risen. We need you Percy." It was a little hard for Zeus to get that last part out.

I stared at them incredulously, I was never aware of that stipulation in our agreement. They must be mistaken or trying to manipulate me into helping them. I still couldn't believe they just showed up out of nowhere to annoy me in my home.

"Look, I've told you I have retired. Isn't there other people you can use to save your butts this time? I mean Jason and them still have to be alive, why not them?"

Poseidon sighed, "Percy, without you we are weak, they need you just like before."

I was about to tell them off when Annabeth burst through the door. I caught my breath, still amazed by her beauty even after all these years. Her hair was a mess and her grey eyes were as intense as I remembered them. The thing about her appearance now that I didn't recognize from the last few years was she looked exactly like she did during our time at camp.

She shouted something at me in Greek that I quickly translated into, "I was attacked on my way home from work."

Then I registered she was home two hours early. Which wasn't like her.

"Mom, why are you home so early?" Luke asked behind me.

"I got a call from your father saying it was urgent and he needed me home now." She said crossing her eyebrows. Then she registered the two gods standing in our living room.

"I never called you," I told her getting even angrier.

"Why are they here?" She asked jerking her head towards them and crossing the room to me. I embraced her in a small hug and kissed her forehead.

"Apparently our dear family here left a small loophole in our little agreement. Apparently we were to be left alone so long as they didn't need us."

She sighed, "I knew our deal was too good to be true."

"We need you back," Zeus said almost pleading in his voice.

I sighed, "We're happy here, we don't want to go back."

"Perseus Jackson, no matter what you're coming to help us. Whether it be under your own power or if we have to get violent so be it." Zeus roared at us.

I pulled out Riptide but Annabeth stopped me, "Percy, we have to go back. We can't leave them unprotected."

"Your wife sees sense Percy, why can't you?" Zeus asked.

"Son please," Poseidon pleaded.

I looked back at my kids and despite the fear in their eyes they nodded at me.

"Fine," I growled at them, putting Riptide back in my pocket. "I'll go back and help the camps."

"Good, we'll see you at camp the next we speak. Get there as soon as possible." Zeus said with a slight smile.

They turned to leave but Zeus turned back to look at us and this time he had a real grin on his face, "Thank you Perseus."

**Please review!**


End file.
